Talk:Jade Harley/Archive 1
Pen-Pal Identity Facts: Jade's pen-pal supposedly wrote this letter to John. The letter was one of the many contents of the Package from Jade. Significantly, this pen-pal is in possession of a sendificator (or at least capable of the same hijinks Jade used to send her present from John to her own past). Conjecture: Grandpa. My first guess was Dave, but "heartell," loving adventure, and "birds of a feather" suggest otherwise. I suppose it could be Sassacre. Either of these two implies time travel, but Sassacre with Sendificator seems unlikely. JNJ 15:42, June 9, 2010 (UTC) Strangely, I somehow suspected Bro. In this case, of course, the wording would be totally ironic. 16:03, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My first guess was a troll we haven't seen yet. JackAlsworth 16:21, June 9, 2010 (UTC) I'd lean towards Grandpa too. We know that he has to die at some point, and yet we know as of yet he is still alive, and also have access to the Medium somehow. Something to note: the bunny weilds four weapons: one for each of the kids, seemingly a high level of weapons, maybe created in the future? This is seemingly confirmed with the warhammer. (see it's page). This person is from THE FUTURE. Definitely. Alienatedduck 18:19, June 9, 2010 (UTC) My guess would be carcinoGenetecist from the future. He's the one who's been trying the hardest to talk to Jade. But it's probably just some other troll with green text, and only capitalizes the first letter in a sentence, then uses no puncuation until the end of it. As a matter of fact, that's exactly who it is. I'd bet money on it.Drunken Lemur 00:45, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Wardrobe Variations Would it be possible for someone to make a GIF that cycles through all of her shirt symbols? Such a GIF may already exist. McAllisterFawkes 03:18, August 25, 2010 (UTC) : Done. Octachoron 22:07, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Would there be a way to slow down the images? Its beautiful and awesome by the way and you are awesome for doing it. Loverdesang 22:51, August 25, 2010 :::What speed? Currently it changes in .1 seconds. Octachoron 23:26, August 25, 2010 (UTC) ::::It would be nice to use as the "Normal" image, so preferably quite slowly. I'm think 2-3 seconds, maybe even 5. It should change, but not bring attention to itself. I'' think so, anyway. Also, it should start on the atom symbol. --Pigbuster 23:30, August 25, 2010 (UTC) :::::I'm personally wonder if it should be set to just Bec now or not, seeing as her Wardrobifier is busted... but I dunno, I'm not sure if it should be changed it not. JordanTH 10:59, December 25, 2010 (UTC) :Don't forget that her dream self's dress cycles its images as well. I'd do something, but I'm a bit tired of animating GIFs at the moment. --Pigbuster 03:30, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :: Huzzah. Courtesy of Octachoron. How on Earth you guys aren't on the featured users list yet I have no idea. --Pigbuster 04:14, August 26, 2010 (UTC) :As long as there are animated images, would it be possible to get an animated version of the Iron Lass outfit? JordanTH 11:26, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Associated Element Jade recently has had her incorrectly-attributed poem posted (poem , and confirmation that it is the poem here and here ). Winter, frost, snow and the like are heavily mentioned. Mentions of earth, on the other hand, are conspicuously absent (unless you want to count forge and hearth as "earth" terms). Finally, of course, Jade has arrived in The Land of Frost and Frogs. The point I'm trying to get at is that Jade's associated element seems to be ice or frost, not earth. As much as I'm sure some of us (myself included) have the urge to pigeonhole the kids into the four classical Greek elements, it might be time to admit that this pattern is off. Should we change Jade's associated element? Croove55 01:37, December 6, 2010 (UTC) :Her element is most likley NOT ice, since the story has foreshadowed twice that she will "melt" the ice. :I think the part of the article stating her element is ice should be changed back to earth again. Or instead it could list that her element is currently unclear, but possibly earth or ice. 13:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) :I just realised that one part of the text lists her element as ice or earth, while the other part lists it as ice. So I am just going ahead and change the second mention into ice or earth as well. 13:08, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Jade's narcolepsy The latest update seems to suggest that Vriska may have cause Jade's narcolepsy. Does anyone think this could be the case? (I don't want to put it in the article, unless it is confirmed.) RhedSquizel 13:54, December 12, 2010 (UTC) :Yep, looks highly likely at least. :I don't think anyone in homestuck has ever slept without being put to sleep by Vriska. ~Octachor n 13:56, December 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Well, there was Karkat... unless you think that Vriska was controlling Kanaya when she chainsawed Tavros... --DarthEinstein 01:06, December 13, 2010 (UTC) ::John went to sleep on his bed once, when he almost but not quite woke up. Remember when we saw Jade's silhouette for the first time? JordanTH 10:56, December 25, 2010 (UTC) Patron troll edit As stated in the my edit summary, I promise I am not trying to start an argument; I would just like to state my brief reasoning for why I think Tavros qualifies as a patron troll for Jade. If it's incorrect to anyone, I won't argue/edit it any further. The main proof for Tavros as a patron troll lies in these 3 pages: http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004945 http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004949 http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004955 We know Kanaya is a patron troll, i.e. a "fairy god troll", from the first listed page. Tavros is referred to as a fairy god troll on the second listed page. Finallly, the art style from the first page is reused in the third page (this art style is also used in a previous conversation between John and Vriska, who is recorded as John's patron troll). That's pretty much my entire reasoning. My apologies if I'm incorrect. Croove55 10:16, December 20, 2010 (UTC) : http://mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=005040 : And then Hussie posted something which may or may not invalidate my edit. Eventually, he's going to learn to check his updates to make sure they conform to my speculation, like he should. :P Croove55 01:58, December 25, 2010 (UTC) jade's consorts=frogs? -->no the big thing at the bottom of each (character related) page lists Jade's consorts as frogs. That's neither confirmed, nor is it likley, frogs appear in her land's name, and frogs serve an entirely different purpose in Sburb. Also, this page; http://www.mspaintadventures.com/?s=6&p=004925 clearly shows that Jade and Tavros have the same consorts, which seem to be frilled lizards of some kind...or whatever that statue is...definetly not a frog. 22:23, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Jadesprite? Before any more information is added about Jadesprite on her main page, I'm thinking it might just be better to make a new Jadesprite page. It'll have some significant connections with the pages for Jade and for Becquerel, but I feel like it'd be better to have some repeated information than to clutter up this page with a bunch more info. Plus, Jadesprite's probably gonna be pretty important from now on. And to top it all off, we don't have room in the tabber for Jadesprite's image. -- Jumpjet2k 16:33, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I agree, a seperate Jadesprite page would be for the best. After all she is technically a completly seperate person from regular Jade now, able to be awake when she is as well. And it would just make the Jade page less cluttered. 18:47, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Concerning image gallery I made this from . I hope it proves useful, but I'm restraining myself from putting it directly on the page until I'm given specific instructions concerning where to put it. I've retained the original sprite size from the actual update and as you can see it's pretty much the same as her newborn sprite from the ectobiology session, so I'm guessing either Jade's ''really young in this image or Andrew didn't bother to make a slightly bigger sprite. Unless I'm mistaken we don't have any clear indications as to when exactly Jade's grandpa died, but I'm guessing Jade should've been at least a few years old since she apparently remembers him quite clearly. Anyway, that's my concern. Should we put the image up with the other outfits or merge it with the "Baby" subsection of the gallery? Please do feel free to expose your pov on the matter. EDIT: Also, shouldn't the page address the fact that Jade's dream self outfit directly references the STAR - HEART - HORSESHOE sequence from Pickle Inspector's unpleasant note? --RomancePhilologist 11:10, January 3, 2011 (UTC) Needs new section: SBURB Every other kid article has a section called SBURB. Is it not about time Jade got one of those too? It would unclutter the article a bit, and I think all kid articles should be organised in the same manner. It would also solve the issue about where to put info on Jadesprite for now (although I still think a seperate page for Jadesprite would be good). BitterLime 16:29, January 7, 2011 (UTC) :I've been wondering that same thing. I thought about making a new page, like Alternate Future Dave has, but I've done that with other things and they just got consolidated into other pages, so I thought I'd see what the people here think. I don't want to go to all the trouble of making a new page if someone's just going to cram into into the Jade page. Alexnobody 06:47, January 8, 2011 (UTC) Links Pester logs The pester log links dont work! This has been a persisting problem for a little while. The links add "&" into the middle of the link. However, it's a pretty easy fix if you know the problem. Just edit the page without actually changing anything. (I would do it myself, but I don't think that will fix the problem on your end. Perhaps someone should put some kind of notice about this problem someplace, or better yet, find the cause and fix it. Alexnobody 05:40, February 12, 2011 (UTC) Need more info on dream self death. I think we need more content on the subject, and maybe more content on her dream self. --Jack :Remember to sign your post on talk pages. I did it for you just now, but you should use the for "~" instead. What do you think should be there about her dream self? It says that she woke early and saw things in the clouds, and that she died saving john, the rest is on the Jadesprite page.I'm not sure what else the article could say BitterLime 02:18, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::Sigh... i might of skimded it or something. i didint see anything about how she died saving John. ::Well it wont happen again. --Jack :::actually I added the bit about saving john after you wrote that, so you were right. I thought it was there, but it wasn't so I added it shortly after you suggested it here.BitterLime 02:55, February 22, 2011 (UTC) ::::Thank god, i thought i was going mad. ::::-Jack Relationships? Every other characters' page has them and this doesn't. I'm not a regular editor, mostly I sweep through and make grammar edits, but this is a big thing that could use fixing. Apologies for complaining and doing nothing about it, but I don't edit wikis large-scale at all. I don't know how the format works. Just bringing peoples' attention to it. -Anon. Sorry, didn't sign it the first time. Symbol Since the upper bar has basically shown us that her symbol is the swirly thing, should it be added to her page like Rose and John's? :We've known that that's the space symbol for ages. What we didn't know (and maybe still don't) is it's exact colour. Green always was likley, even more so now. But all that aside, originally those symbols were for shirt symbols. The Symbol should not be displayed for Terezi and Dave since they have not reached god tier status. white large version here. 05:44, February 11, 2012 (UTC) I'll upload the symbol now. Shall I remove the original, small-lineless version? experimentalDeity 05:54, February 11, 2012 (UTC) : :Maybe it's just me but I prefer the version that more closely match's the official symbol, which would be the old one, I would like a larger version like the new one but confronted with accuracy vs. size I am going to side with accuracy this time. The Light6 06:10, February 11, 2012 (UTC) :So... we keep both, then? experimentalDeity 06:13, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::For the moment yes, unless someone can show a large and accurate one then that can replace both. The Light6 06:15, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Okay. I just now noticed that the New one's arms arn't as sharply curved as the old. experimentalDeity 06:18, February 11, 2012 (UTC) ::Regarding the whole symbol thing, wouldn't the best idea just be to extract the official Space symbol from the Cascade flash? It's what we did for the mind, time, breath, and light ones, at least until people started redrawing them for some reason. Keybored6522 08:04, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::Well I have no idea where the current one came from it but comparing it to Jade's god tier outfit clearly shows it is 100% accurate so it is official, as far making a pure copy of the symbol by itself yourself goes. I would say the issue is that all the other god tier symbols have large images while the Space one is tiny in comparison. The Light6 08:44, February 13, 2012 (UTC) i'm the guy that changed the fan one to white and is having issues seeing the current space symbol. this is what i see, i also see the 'new' one above as the white fan version, which isn't the same shape as jade's shirt. here is the one from cascade. if the error is on my end, then i'll let it go, but it should be neither the fan shape nor black like what i see. the outlined white one seemed best for jade and kanaya's infobox, while the cascade version is probably best on a black background. 12:45, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :Just tested that new one by uploading it over Space2, and it looks like we have a winner. Will also upload over Space.png, has the glitch resolved itself with you now? The Light6 15:13, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::it's all fine now, though if people dislike it being white on grey, we could replace the infoboxes with the outlined version. 15:49, February 13, 2012 (UTC) :::The infoboxes until recently did use the outlined versions and should probably be reverted back, that being said the outlined version could itself be better. But that should be discussed elsewhere. The Light6 15:57, February 13, 2012 (UTC) ::::sorry, i didn't notice this until now. how's this? it's just the cascade one outlined, is it thick enough? 12:18, February 27, 2012 (UTC) Quote Which quote should be used? The "are you sure we can't beat him" line, or the one now? --Bettafishrule2579 01:00, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Paperkind? Can anyone show the panel where that comes from?--Universalperson 13:43, December 10, 2011 (UTC) : . The Light6 13:46, December 10, 2011 (UTC) :: Thanks. --Universalperson 14:54, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Typing quirk I am really nipicky and I noticed on the typing quirk that it doesn't mention she does not use apostrophes. I imagine this is kinda' important...or it isn't, but it bothers me anyways (and maybe someone else, who knows). So whoever is able to edit that stupid template thing, add that small note if you could? 17:54, January 16, 2012 (UTC) Pesterlog list error In the "Pesterlogs" section, the link to her conversation with Rose & Doc Scratch goes to page 5563 when it's actually page 5536. I can't edit it, though, so could someone who can fix that? 13:49, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Latest Appearance I just want to say, for the record that if the version of Jade with black text, covered in energy and glowing white in the eyes and mouth (this version) is not officially recognized as "Grimbark Jade", I will be sorely dissappointed. Kefke Wren (talk) 17:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Jade's Many faces Has anyone else noticed Jade is completely based around the movie "The wizard of OZ" She herself would reprisent Dorothy as Bec would be Todo (Toto???), Jadesprite would be the cowardly lion, Stuffed dream jade would be the scarecrow, Jade's Dream-bot would have been the Tin Man, and as we all know her god tier reprisents the Wicked Witch of the east and even more so now that she is wicked and her planet is to the eastern most side of the incipisphere (Or at least thats how it shows the planets on the map of the incipisphere) :Yeah some people noticed it a while back, namely a popular theory blogger. And I'm sure some people even picked up on it way back when her god tier outfit was revealed in Cascade. 03:24, July 11, 2013 (UTC) Does anyone know if dog tier Jade inherited Jadesprite's sprite powers? Okay, we know she inherited Jadesprite's First Guardian powers and at least some of Becquerel's canine instincts, but has she ever displayed any sprite powers? Is there any canonical evidence suggesting that she might still be part-sprite? -- Gordon Ecker (talk) 07:32, July 26, 2013 (UTC) :Well , as for in-universe demonstrations, well that is a bit more difficult because of her multiple powers. But we have her (she can't teleport while crossing the yellow yard) and she repeatedly levitated objects but it is difficult to tell if that is due to her sprite powers or her other powers. - The Light6 (talk) 08:03, July 26, 2013 (UTC)